Asriel Dreemurr (Vs Battles Wiki)
Summary Asriel is the son of Toriel Of Asgore The Fallen Prince Of The Underground He is said in the backstory of Undertale And Is The Final Boss In The True Pasficst Ending Asriel Was The One Who Found Chara The Orginal Fallen Child And Took Chara Back To His Parents The King And Queen Took The Child In As Their Very Own Raising Them As Their Own Very Soon Chara Became asriels best and only friend however the prince noticed charas hatred for humans and while he turned a blind eye at times he said charas reason for Running Away Was Not The Most Pleasant Clearly Leaving A Deep Wound That Never Leaved He Took Chara To The Village Of The Humans Asriel Cried The Humans Looked At Asriel Thinking That He Killed Chara That Attacked Asriel With Every Blow They Had Asriel Just Smiled And Went Back Into The Kingdom He Fell Down And Now He has Turned Into A Flower Losing His Friendly Emotions And Thoughts About Everyone And The King And Queen Lost 2 Children In 1 Night. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: '''Asriel Dreemurr '''Origin: '''Undertale '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown (Pre teen at time of death) '''Classification: '''God Of Hyperdeath,The Prince Of The Underground,Boss Monster '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Timeline Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Transformation, Magic, Time Paradox Immunity, Immortality (Type 4), Danmaku, Power Nullification, Information Manipulation, Determination, Absorption of Souls, Minor resistance to Memory Erasure Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Dwarfs God Flowey in power by an infinite amount, who was able to effortlessly create and destroy numerous timelines in his fight against Frisk) | At least Multiverse level+ (Superior to his previous self by an immense amount, though the exact degree is unknown) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to God Flowey, who switched and altered multiple timelines whilst interacting with Frisk and yet was completely unaffected by his doing so, indicating his existence as beyond that of basic space, time and causality) | Immeasurable (Far superior to Frisk and to his previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level (Completely unable to be harmed by Frisk. Checking him reveals that his attack and defense stats are infinite and implies he is impossible to harm, instead forcing Frisk to hold out against him) | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: '''Infinite '''Range: '''Multiversal | At least Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Unknown '''Intelligence: '''Immensely high. Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants (even across different timelines), due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do. '''Weaknesses: A kind soul with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. Weak against murder intentions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Magic: Asriel calls down a rain of fireballs in a manner reminiscent of his mother Toriel. * Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. ** Chaos Blaster: An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. * Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. ** Chaos Slicer:'''An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. * '''Shocker Breaker: Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. ** Shocker Breaker II: A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. * Star Blazing: Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. ** Galacta Blazing: An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. * Hyper Goner: The strongest attack Asriel uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. * Angel of Death: A technique which automatically occurs upon Asriel using his true power. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Asriel tears them apart without any chance of resistance. Key: Using a small fraction of his power | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Solaris Sonic Notable Losses: Swamp Thing Homura Akemi Inconclusive Matches: Alphamon The Lady Of Pain Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Asriel Category:Tier 2